Narukami Yuu
by kdyz
Summary: this story revolves around Yuu Narukami aka Seta Souji, YuuxRise/Yukiko/Chie/Ai future pairings to go, Novelization, as usual less than a week update is being given.NO OOC
1. Chapter 1

My first P4 FANFICTION hope you like it  
:))

anyways this would make Yuu like the center and also there are many times especially at early chapters where it has the anime theme and social links would be related to the social links ingame.

I do not own persona

* * *

"...Hey Yuu... were really sorry but me and your father need to go somewhere, it's a business trip, it would take around a year so we arranged some stuffs for you, your gonna live for a year with my younger brother, and so will also school there at Inaba.."The woman was showing sadness, "It's okay mom" assured Yuu, his mother smiled along with his father.

At the train Yuu checked his surroundings, everywhere he look he sees foliage, "a year at the country-side" sighed Yuu who was accustomed to the city life.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED AT YASOINOBA, PASSENGERS DEPARTING TO FUJIKA PLEASE STAY ONBOARD"

Yuu picked up his bag and made his way out of the train, he saw a man who's around his 30s or 40s accompanied by a kid.

The man waved at him so Yuu approached, "you've grown up really fast Narukami! oh you can't remember me?"the man smiled wider "I'm Ryotaryo Dojima,your mom's younger brother, and this is nanako, she's my daughter, say Hi Nanako" the man urged the kid but Nanako hid at Dojima's back instead, "Aww why are you so shy all of a sudden?" chuckled Dojia which earned him a slap at his back by Nanako.

On their way Dojima stopped at a local gas station, "just wait for me" said Dojima, Narukami stepped out of the car to get a clear view of the surroundings when all of a sudden a gas attendant approached.

"Oh! are you looking for a part-time job?" asked the attendant, "no" replied Narukami bluntly, "oh is so then just come here and we'll have a job ready for you" the as attendant held out his hands in a form of a handshake, Narukami shaked his hands and smiled, but his smiled faded when he felt dizzy and light-headed, that's when Dojima arrived "let's go, oh are you okay?" asked Dojima and Nanako, "yes, I'm fine.." Narukami clutched his head, "just rest a bit when you get home okay?" Nanako went in the car and was followed by Narukami.

The three arrived at the house, "oh! Narukami! let me show you your bedroom" Dojima accompanied Narukami, his bedroom consisted of a sofa, a cabinet and a futon.

"I arranged your items at the cabinet you can check it out later, for now let's eat" Dojima headed to the living room, while Narukami changed his clothes and arranged his luggages.

Narukami entered the living room and saw Nanako and Dojima siting in front of untouched food, Narukami sat opposite Nanako and they began to eat.

"oh I forgot to tell you, your classes are starting tomorrow I'll drive you on the way" Dojima continued to shovel food to his mouth.

Monday Narukami was unexpectedly early up, so he managed to repare earlier, Narukami had time to kill so he sat in front of the television while waiting for Dojima.

Dojima saw Narukami and smiled "le's go"

At School A certain Mr. Moroo was introducing the new student,  
"Ah here's a new student! introduce yourself!", Yuu was writing his name at the board then turned around to introduce his self, *sfx: Doki* "Kyaaaa!" majority of the girls got hit by his charms.

Yuu ignored the attention and continued, "My name is Narukami Yuu-" Yuu got interrupted by Moroo "Hey! YOU WERE MAKING EYE CONTACT ON THE GIRL BY THE WINDOW! FORGOT THE KINDNESS I SHOWED YOU AND-", A girl wearing a sporty green jacket over her school uniform raised her hand and suggested that Narukami sit next to her, several girls glared at her.

Yuu sat beside her, "sorry bout King Moron, he's always like that-", "Hey!You two ! stop talking!" Yelled Mr Moroo.

Class is finally over, Yuu stood up and picked up his bag ready to make his peaceful exit then suddenly "Narukami!" two girls rushed closer, the first one was the one he's sitting next too, she had brown short hair, the other one was classically elegant, she had straight, shiny, long hair not to mention it's ebony black color, she was pretty slim and tall, very fair.

"Naruka-oh we forgot to introduce ourselves, I'm Satonaka Chie, and she's Amagi Yukiko, anyways it's pretty dangerous outside so want some company?" Chie's smile was pretty wide but it faded when Yukiko spoke "were really sorry if were a bother", Chie looked at yukiko "Hey! your making it sound like I was rude!", Narumi just smiled and was about to leave the classroom when suddenly this energetic kid popped out of now where.

"Chie! I watched it all! it was really great! and I wantedt to thank you for letting me borrow it now goodby-" Chie tripped the guy and opened the cd case, the cd inside's got a crack, "Whaa-t! you cracked my legend of the dragon cd! you are gonna pay for it!" Yelled chie the guy nodded in pain.

Yuu decided to separate ways from Yukiko and Chie, in thay occasion he saw a guy who was half dumped in a trashcan, Yuu sighed and walked closer then pulled the guy up.

"thanks- oh hey! You're the transfer student! Narumi right? Hi I'm Hanamura Yousuke." Yousuke was smiling widely, "oh hey do you know what this town's specialty is? it's steak! Wanna come? my treat!" Yosuke urges Yuu but then Chie suddenly appeared from behind, "steak eh? if so then count me in, consider it your debt" chie waved the cd case mockingly,Yousuke desperately sighed.

The three arrived at their destination and was served, Chie looked at the food and violently shouted "hey! THIS IS NOT STEAK!", "but I didn't have money for three set of steaks...Gomenasai..." Yousuke started digging in, after the finished eating they went separate ways going home.

Dojima's House "I'm home" Yuu walked in and was greeted by Nanako,no sign of Dojima.

"Welcome home" greeted Nanako, "eh? where's uncle?" asked Yuu, "oh, his working overtime, and I'm used at staying alone at home." Nanako smiled and went ack to watch tv while Yuu headed for his room.


	2. Chapter 2

story updates would now take around 4 days since I'm taking on sign language sign for the sake of being fruitful this summer.

Lines inside ( ) are author comments

I DO NOT OWN PERSONA

* * *

Yuu laid his back across his friendly futton, he can't imagine such a kid being left home alone, Yuu suddenly got up and changed his clothes.

After Yuu changed he went back to the main room and saw Nanako watching the news, Yu (forgot it was only 1 u) subconsciously got shocked by the fact that Nanako watched the news, unlike majority of the kids.

Nanako saw Yu and asked him if he'd like to eat already, Yu was puzzled yet he agreed.

Moments later, Nanako handled everything while Yu filled the table with 3 set of dining plates, Nanako noticed this and commented that her dad won't be able to come home for the night.

Yu realized the severity of his work, "Let's eat!" was the sound that broke a commercial featuring a girl who's promoting some weird drink, Yu stared at the well presented food and ate.

After a while Yu insisted on taking care of the plates, "is she even a normal kid?..." Yu questioned himself silently, after handling the plates he immediately went off to bed.

The next Morning was a bit different , it was a sunny tuesday, Minato hoped he'd met some "normal" teacher...that is IF the school had any.

Minato made his way to the school clearly the way he remembered as Dojima drove him to school earlier yesterday.

As Yu made his way from the entrance gate, several passerby looked his way, A couple of girls whispered something and giggled, some boys jealously stared at him.

Yu felt this air of hostility between some boys, "finally" thought Yu after he reached his classroom which is 2-2, it was just a 5 minute walking distance from the school gate, but to Yu, a guy who took it in 2 minutes due to his perfectly fit body, felt like it lasted a couple of years.

Yu took his seat and realized that he was actually early, Yu noticed Yukiko, she sat behind Chie.

Since there were only few of them in the classroom Yu decided he'd try to talk to her, some students wanted to talk to Yu but felt like he was too...something...unique...out of their league...or unknown.

"Hi, I haven't personally introduced myself, I'm Narukami Yu" Yu tried to smile, "hi..." replied Yukiko, deep inside Yukiko felt awkward since she wasn't used to talking to a boy her age.

Yu stared at what she's doing and realized that it was some physics homework which she hasn't done due to busyness at the inn.

Yu spotted something wrong and pointed it out, "you forgot to switch the last digits" said Yu, Yukiko immediately erased her wrong answer and thanked Yu.

Yu just smiled as he watched Yukiko do her home work.

"so you're best friends with chie?" Yu asked this question out of the blue, it actually startled Yukiko who'd been concentrating, "yes" answered Yukiko and resumed her task.

"Do you need any help with that?" Yu asked again since he noticed some mistakes, "no thanks" Yukiko smiled while she lied.

Yu returned to his seat and said "okay then, you've got a mistake at number 18 and 27" Yu sat calmly while Yukiko began reviewing.

"Huh? where's the mistake here?" Yukiko was stumped, Yu stood up and corrected her mistakes.

"oh, thank you Yu-kun" this time Yukiko actually smiled.

Some students have entered the room, after some time Mr. Moroo entered and started blabbering.

After school Yosuke stretched out his arms and stood up, "Hey Yu, wanna come with me to aiya's?" Yu had to decline this offer instead he said "sorry I actually scheduled myself to go and explore Yasoinoba wanna come?" Yosuke laughed "the place's not the big, so I'll need to pass".

"You heartless idiot! can't you see his new here?" Chie began to violently pummel Yosuke.

"I'll be your tour guide then" Chie volunteered but added "do you mind if we eat somewhere first?" chie maliciously grinned, "I've got the feeling that my wallet's gonna be light..." Yu thought on his way out.

Yukiko actually left early excusing as she needed to helo with the inn.

On the other side, Yu treated Chie to a steak, Yu glanced at his wallet, he needed a job.

After the two ate Chie began advertising the surrounding.


	3. Chapter 3

Many of you might think that my cannon pair would be Yuu and Yukiko but I'm plannning on making two major couples though it involves Yuu on the two.

I DO NOT OWN PERSONA

* * *

It took Chie the whole day to show Yuu the entire of Inaba...well actually only the places near their vicinity.

"last stop is the Samegawa plains!" Chie was obvioisly exhausted but she manage to exert some karate kicks when they got there.

"Oh look! I almost forgot, that river over there is called "Samegawa River"" Chie pointed at the river bank few metres away from us.

"You seem...so energetic" Yuu said as he stared at hi surroundings, "Oh! that's cause I regularly practice my moves here" for some reason Chie seemed to be overly proud.

Chie proceeded on violently smashing thin air with her kung-fu moves, Yuu stared at her and chuckled.

"Hey! what'd you laugh for?" Chie stopped and asked Yuu, "No, it's nothing, I just found your kung-fu moves...somewhat interesting" Yuu smiled but Chie took this chance to show her might.

"Hey, wanna spar?" Chie insisted but Yuu had to refuse "I don't hit girls you know" Yuu just laughed his way when an attack came from behind, luckily Yuu dodged it.

Chie was a bit shocked "WHA-! he's so fast! too fast actually..." Chie thought before smiling and announcing "heh, I see what's going on here, your a coward aren't you?" Chie waited for Yuu to attack, Yuu suddenly turned around and lounged a fist straight to Chie's face but it never hit Chie, it actually stopped centimeters away from Chie's face.

"May I repeat that I don't hit girls" Yuu brought in his straight but cool looking face, a face thathe regularly wore.

"I never noticed his fists" Chie was mentally shocked, "hey wanna train here? I need a sparring partner" Chie hopefully urged, "I don't want to spar with you, but sure I might need some practice on a day or two" Yuu smiled and walked away as Chie tagged along with him.

As the two were walking they saw a girl walking along their direction, Chie waved at the girl, "Konishi-sempai!" the girl slowly walked to our direction, "Hi Chie- oh, you're the transfer student right?" Konishi smiled atYuu and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Konishi Saki, I'm a year higher than you so you can call me sempai." Konishi smiled, she had a pale white complexion an wavy brown hair, the girl excused herself due to some errands.

Yuu and Chie continued their walk, "Hey Yuu, did you know that Yosuke had this big crush on Konishi-sempai" Chie exclaimed, Yuu just muttered "oh", as the two reached their ends they went separate ways heading home.

"I'm home" Yuu entered with his bag slumped across his back, Yuu was greeted by Nanako who told him that her dad would nit be coming home for the night.

Yuu stared at Nanako who returned back to the tv and chimed with the tv "everyday is great at your Junes" Yuu came up with an idea, "Hey Nanako-chan, would you like to go to Jumes tomorrow? I was thinking that maybe I'd cook for us tomorrow" Yuu put up a cheerful smile, Nanako jumped up and down excitedly and nodded while smiling.

After some hour dinnertime came, Nanako ate opossite Yuu's side of the table, Yuu realized that Nanako's a pretty capable kid.

After dinner Yuu took the courtesy to wash the dishes, after Yuu washed he headed to the living room and watched some tv with Nanako.

Yuu took a glance at his watch, it was already 10, Nanako stood up and said goodnight, "Hey Nanako would you like to sleep at my room?" Yuu felt that a kid like Nanako needed a familiar presence around her, "Really? if so then I should call you Onii-chan too right?, but is it okay?" Nanako was smiling happily, Yuu nodded "Off course it's fine! you're my little sis right?" Yuu smiled at Nanako's delight.

Yuu and Nanako proceeded to sleep, Nanako fell fast asleep at the futton Yuu laid across his floor, Yuu smiled after Nanako fell asleep, it took a few minutes for Yuu to catch sleep.

Wednesday-rainy

Yuu woke up, but he didn't see Nanako, Yuu dashed out and saw Nanako, she was preparing breakfast, Nanako spotted Yuu and said "Big bro! your finally awake, wans have breakfast?", "wow..she wakes up earlier than I do...what a kid" Yuu thought as he nodded.

Yuu stare at his breakfast, it was egg omeletes and a pair of toast, Yuu finished it off, it was really delicious, just a Yuu was about to stand up the door opened and Dojima came in, he looked awfully tired.

Dojima was greeted home by Yuu and Nanako, "let's go" Dojima held his car keys as he took Nanako's bag and thanked Yuu for watching over her last night.

Yuu couldn't despise Dojima for not being with her daughter since his work really takes a day's time.

Yuu dismissed dome sad thoughts and headed to Yasogami high.

Yuu walked straight to the building, some girls took their courage to greet him on the way and so did some boys who wanted to befriend Yuu.

Yuu shrugged it all off and headed to his home room, Yuu was greeted by Yosuke and Chie along with some of his classmates, Yukiko just said good morning and resumed her current activity, which is...doing nothing.

Yuu sat on his respective seat which is between Yosuke and Chie, Yosuke stood up and went to Yuu's front table.

"He-y! I heard you're really popular, so how did you enjoy this school?" Yosuke was talking in a bragging tone, as if he's urging Yuu to boast about it, Chie pummeled Yosuke's head "he just transferred here yesterday idiot!" Chie yelled.

"yea..that's the point, he just transferred yesterday an everyone already knew his name" Yosuke pointed it out, "hmmm you do have a point..." Chie looked puzzled, "I mean, even though Yosuke's named the prince of Junes since his dad managed Junes, He's not really that popular here" Chie questioned thin air.

Yosuke threw a tantrum, "Wah-hey! as if you're as popular as Amagi-san there!" Chie's eyes bolted from thin air to Yosuke, the two began arguing.

"eh? so she's popular here?" Yuu asked, Yukiko silently listened to their statements, Yosuke and Chie's eyes stared ar Yuu.

"What?" Yosuke and Chie seemed like they were going to burst due to Yuu's naivete, "then what does she look to you? I mean even at the city only few girls would look as pretty as her!" Yosuke looked shocked, "she also has the title "Princess of Inaba"" stated Chie, Yukiko wanted to stip this discussion but she remained silent.

"she looks -" Yuu was thinking while Chie and Yosuke knew he was gonna say something like beautiful but boy were they wrong, "she look like a girl" Yuu had his usual face, Yosuke's jaw dropped 70 feet below the ground "SO YOU DON'T FIND HER PRETTY?" Yosuke managed to say.

"Look, Yosuke, I don't even know her" Yuu bluntly said this, Chie patted Yuu's back as if he was a pet, "see that? that's what differs Yuu-kun from other guys" Chie had this big smile, "he's really safe with Yukiko-san" Chie mocked Yosuke.

Yukiko was actually surprised at the change, it was actually refreshing to not be fawned over due to physical attractiveness, Yukiko was subconsciously smiling, Chie caught this.

"Hey Yu-ki-ko-" Chie was smiling at her, Yukiko was shaken by this but began to chat with Chie.

"I'm not chasing after Amagi-san, I already have my eyes on somebody else" Yosuke glanced at Yuu who seemed to sit in straight posture yet didn't seem to be listening, Yosuke sighed.

Mr. Morooka came in and strictly jabbered words to the class, Yosuke seemed to be asleep, as well as Chie and some other students, Yukuko however kept the same straight posture as well as Yuu.

It was at around break time when Yuu heard some rumors from the teachers that local news caster, Yamano, was found lifeless, the worst part was that she was hanging at an antenna frame, she was discovered by an unnamed Yasoigami high student.

The news was cast over every statement a gossiping student said.

Due to the accident, class was dismissed and police forces were summoned since the mayor feared that the killer might have stayed at the vicinity.

Yuu grabbed his bag and decided to walk home, "Hey, Yuu!" Yuu turned around and saw Yosuke waving his arm, Yosuke caught up to Yuu, Chie tagged along, forcing Yukiko along with her, apparently Yamano stayed at one of the rooms before she disappeared.

"Hey Yuu, wanna grab some steak?" Yosuke's grin was really inviting.

"No thanks" Yuu said bluntly, "I promised my little cousin that I'd take her to Junes since she really love Junes, Yosuke's eyes began to glimmer in appreciation "If so then I need to come! come on! I'll offer you a discount!" Yosuke was really happy, "Wooow, your little cousin's pretty lucky to have a cousin like you, could we meet her?" Chie smiled and nudged Yukiko who kept staring at the floor.

Yuu nodded in satisfaction.

Yuu opened the door and was greeted by Nanako, Yuu knew that Dojima would be taking overtimes again, "Onii-chan, daddy told me to give this to you." Nanako handed Yuu a brown envelope.

Yosuke rushed at Nanako, " Hi Nanako! I'm Yosuke, the prince of Junes, I heard you love Junes so I'm coming with you" Yosuke was really happy to meet Nanako, Chie had to restrain herself from whacking Yosuke.

"Hi Nanako-chan, my name's Chie and she's Yukiko" Chie was nudging Yukiko who smiled and introduced herself at Nanako.

Yuu rummaged through the contents of the envelope, he noticed a letter and read it.

"Yuu, we forgot to give this to you, we'll be sending your allowance every month, really sorry for leaving you there, take care, we love you!"

Yuu had this disappointed expression as he took out several thousands of yen.

Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko saw what Yuu had in hand, "WHAT THE-! is that from your parents!, man your parent's flabbing rich!" Yosuke's eyes went wide while Chie began to enhance her curiosity, Yukiko just stared at Yuu as if nothing happened.

"Let's go little sis" Yuu managed to put up a happier smille, Nanako took Yuu's hand as they walked out, "Ohh- so sweet, I could imagine Yuu being that kind-" Chie was mocked Yosuke "unlike "other people" here" Yosuke threw another tantrum as Chie dismissed it with a violent punch at Yosuke's face.

At June

"Oh hey, Nanako chan, do you like this dress?" Yukiko brought Nanako a summer dress with a white background covered with several orange flowers, "Kawaii- Onii-chan do you like it?" Nanako seemed to like the dress so Yuu nodded.

After several clothes were picked The group went to the supermarket section due to Yuu's urges.

"hmm, AH here it is" Yuu's tone was really cheerful as if he had something in plan, "oh hey guys, would you like to stay for dinner? I'm the cook for the day" Yuu smiled invitingly and continued to gather some ingredients.

Yosuke willingly accepted while Chie forced Yukiko, the three ended up agreeing to stay for dinner at Yuu's house.

Yuu took his shopping basket and went to the cashier, "*cough**discough*discount cough**" Yuu was laughing at Yosuke who just smiled and approved a 50 percent discount.

Dojima's House

"So here it is" Yuu served the dish in elegance, giving of a celebrity cook's aura.

Yosuke took a sip and loudly exclaimed his delight, so did Chie, Yukiko on the other hand remained silent though she did smile.

"eh? is there a problem?" Yuu asked Yukiko, "ah, it does tastes good" Yukiko seemed to restrain herself from devouring the whole meal, "oh come one Yukiko! you don't need to be so polite!" Chie exclaimed as she took another round with Yosuke.

The three finished their servings, "hey, Yuu, do you offer take homes?" Yosuke was smiling with his eyes closed and scratched his head hoping that Yuu would agree, "sure, just wait here" Yuu walked to the kitchen as he hear Chie ask for one too.

In just a few Minutes Yuu brought 3 containers and offered each of them to Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko.

"I actually cooked it in two big pots, so there's plenty more" Yuu said which actually surprised Yosuke "so there's more?", "No, I lied, actually you guys devoured 1 and a half of the whole serving I made." Yuu looked at Nanako who had a really happy expression.

Yukiko grabbed her phone to look at the time, Yukiko stood up and said "I really enjoyed the food, thank you but I need to go back." Yuu handed her the container, Yukiko accepted it and walked out, Chie and Yosuke followed after saying their thanks.

Yuu watched TV with Nanako, after some hour Nanako went to bed, it was around 11:something when Yuu stood up to shut the Tv, coincidentaly, after Yuu turned off the Tv the Tv turned back on and Konishi appeared, Yuu looked at the Tv with wide eyes as he tried to reach for the screen.

Yuu never expected or even imagined that his hand would go through the Tv screen, the screen tried to suck Yuu in like a vortex or a black hole, luckily Yuu grabbed a hold of the wooden cabinet that the Tv was placed atop, Yuu managed to kick his way out of the Tv screen, but he ended up landing on the floor with disbelief in his eyes.

Tuesday- Sunny

Yuu woke up, still thinking about what happened last night, Yuu decided to brush it off his mind for the day and went to school after he was greeted by Dojima and ate his breakfast.

Yasoigami High

This time Yuu didn't feel like it was another boring day with many strangers greeting at him, instead he felt bothered by something unexplained, Yuu reached his homeroom and sat at his chair, seemingly zoned out to his surroundings since he didn't reply to Yosuke and Chie's greetings.

Chie shook Yuu until he came back to his senses,"WHat happened to you? were you abducted by aliens?" Chie laugehd off the atmosphere but she didn't get another laugh instead Yuu replied "I could go inside the Tv world..." Yosuke, Chie and even Yukiko were shocked in disbelief, but they dismissed it as a joke, "let's to Junes later and you will have to prove it!" Yosuke challenged Yuu, Yuu accepted.

Junes

"Let's look for the biggest Tv" Chie looked around while Yukiko excused herself at that moment to go back to the inn, unfortunately Konishi sempai's death which was similar to Yamano's attracted too much media attention, Yosuke who just heard the news got in a fit of rage, Chie and Yuu had to hold him back down, but Yosuke kept on fighting his way out of their grasps, as Yosuke fought harder thay accidentaly fell into the Tv world.

TV WORLD

"Wha-what is this place?" Chie panicked along with Yosuke, Yuu on the other hand remained cool, Yuu walked around the area and saw something that caught his eyes.


	4. Accepting my Persona

HEY GUYS!

It's been a while hasn't it? I went back to writing fanfics after I bought persona 4 the golden 2 days after it's release date, GO VITAAA! the system made it ultra flawless! you don't have any idea!, I mean there's many games on the line to be released son'y problem is that they over-price stuffs, but I still approve of they're quality anyways on to the story! Please review!

* * *

"Everything's so foggy... I can't see a single thing...where are we anyways?" Yuu shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

" ! are we in the tv world Yosuke?!" Chie seemed distraught

"Hell no! this isn't even at Junes!" Yosuke said as he rubbed his aching butt

*poch pooch pooch* Yuu's eyes widened as he noticed a 'thing' emerge from the fog, he coudn't paint a clear picture but it somewhat had color or something

"run" Yuu clearly said as he quickly stood up pulling Yosuke and Chie along with him.

The trio started to run for their lives

"where in the freakin world are we?!" Yosuke fantically said as he noticed their in a room that looked like a crime-scene particularly with the position of a noose and a chair

"I don't think were even in a 'world'" Yuu tried to act calm

"what is this place..." Yuu tried to think about the world they're in "there's no backing out now..."

FLASH BACK

Girl 1- hey did you know about that 'midnight' channel?

Girl 2- that's the channel that appears on a rainy midnight right?

Girl 1- yea, you sit alone in front of tv and you'll see you're soul mate!

Girl 2- No WAY! you actually bellieve those rumors?!

House-Midnight-raining

"I think I remember Chie mentioning something about that channel too...maybe I should check it out..."

Yuu checked the clock, it was still 10 PM, " a cup of coffee sounds good" despite knowing that coffee doesn't really affect himm Yuu still took a cup

11 PM

"so you're the one who's chasing after me... ahahahahhaha...well then, come and get me..."

Yuu tried to get a clear view around his surroundings, yet all he could do is keep on running towards the eerie voice

"So you did find me... as you wish...you do wish to seek for the truth...right?" The shadow laughed and combated with Yuu

11:57 PM

*GASP* Yuu woke up trying to catch his breath "that was a dream... thank you god..."

Yuu sat while trying to recollect his thoughts when suddenly the tv screen flashed

"there's a girl... she seems to be asking for help..." Yuu dictated to his mind, unconsciously veering closer to the tv when he accidentally touched the creen...

END OF THE FLASHBACK

"this world... it looked like the one from my dream..." Yuu thought

*blop**blop**blop*

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yosuke screamed at the top of his lungs as he noticed blobs of shadows emerging from the walls, on the other hand Chie was...welll...how should I say this...FROZEN, as in FROZEN like when you put someone in the freezer and pour cold water then leave them there.

"I..AM..THOUGH...AND THOUGH...ART...I...I AM A PERSONE, ONE TRUE ENTITY TO OVERCOME ONE'S FACADE...FORTH SHALL COME I, IZANAGI..."

Yuu knelt down as he felt a sudden surge of pain, somewhat like a lightning bolt hit his head, in just a flip of a second, it disappeared!

Lead by unconsciousness Yuu called forth Izanagi, and defeated all of the shadows

"wh-! what happened man! I'm all screwed up! was that thing for real?! men that is totally cool!" Yosuke continued blabbering

"what was that...?" Chie was still in a state of shock but she somehow 'defrosted' already

"persona..." Yuu stared at his right hand

"persona?...so that's what they're called..." Chie fixated her eyes at Yuu

*Yosuke is still blabbering nonsense in the background*

"ughh..." Yuu suddenly knelt down, holding his head

Yosuke stopped and noticed the situation, "we gotta get him out of here"

"KUMAAAA!"

a 'thing emerged'

"wha-! huh? you're not attacking us?!" Yosuke helped Yuu up while staring at the mascot like character

"My name is Teddie, and I saw how you attacked those shadows! you are so cool sensei!"

Teddie gleefully danced around Yuu

"oh,, I'm Yosuke and this is Chie and this 'sensei' of yours is Yuu, by the way is there any chance as to how we could get out of here?" yosuke asked while Yuu's left arm is slumbed across his back

"ohhhh I wanted to ask many questions... but yeah I could help you with that, just let me ask you a question" Teddie hesitated and began to ask "how did you get here?"

"Well we kinda went into a tv with this guy's help" Yosuke glanced at Yuu who's starting to recover

"hmm... so he can bring other people inside... then! he must've been the one who's throwing people inside the tv!" Teddie's face became furious

"... no, this is actually my first time" Yuu stood on his own, fully recovered "is there something bad when people are 'pushed' here?"

Yuu straighted his uniform's jacket and reflexd his neck

"...so you don't know..., people who get stuck here gets eaten by their own shadow..." Teddie stared solemnly at the ground

in a mich of a few seconds the place around began shifting and sounds echoed around

"Oh kuma kuma! you gotta get out of here! they're acting up again!"

Teddie immediately produced three tvs for them and pushed each of them through it

-JUNE-

"woah, and there I was thinking that it was all a dream" Yosuke exclaimed, still half out of the television

"wait, hey guys, mind if you help me? I think my butt's clothing got stuck on some screws" Yosuke tried to release himself

"oh god, let's hurry Yuu before someone see's him like this!" Chie grabbed Yosuke's right arm while Yuu grabbed his left, thankfully, Yosuke was freed

"thanks Yuu, Chie" Yosuke glanced at his watch " woah! it's this late already? let's get home, see ya tomorrow" Yosuke walked first off waving his hands while walking away

"should we tell him?" Chie asked Yuu

"maybe...no, let's just hope no one realizes" Yuu smiled

"you know, you look like someone else when you smile..." Chie glanced at Yuu's face but then averted her eyes " o-oh we-well I gotta get going! see ya!" Chie marathon walked off away from Yuu

"Guess I should pick up some ingredients for bento before I go home" Yuu said to himself while heading to the grocery section.

-HOME-

"Hi..." Nanako looked up at Yuu and stared back at the screen

"oh hey nanako, I bought something for you" Yuu brought out a t-shirt saying cute sister

Nanako's face lit up and jumped up and down thanking Yuu

-MAKING BENTO-

"okay, so what should I make..." Yuu stared at his ingredients "hmmmmm maybe sushi and onigiri would do the trick" Yuu quicly made them and stored them off

-NEXT DAY-

Yuu obliviously entered the classroom, he didn't really notice the stares of his fellow students

"Hey dude" A male student said to the one besides him

"yea" the other student was also staring at Yuu while he's taking a seat

"think he can conquest the Amagi Challenge?"

"Heck NO, ...but maybe..." the other student glanced around

"so do I, I mean with those looks and his aura, he seems somewha-" the student was cut off when Mr. Morooka entered

"crap, here comes king Moron" the other student lifelessly muttered

- A SERIES OF CLASSES PASSED-

-LUNCH-

Yuu opened his bento and stared at his lunch, "maybe I should share this with someone" Yuu stared around "Chie must've went to the bathroom...well there's Yukiko:

Yuu stood up, bringing his lunch with him

"Hi there, wanna have some lunch?" Yuu flashed a smile and shook his box in the air

"uhmm... no thank you, I'm actually busy..." Yukiko glanced back at the math book she's reading

Yuu noticed that she seemed to be having a hard time

"need help with that?" Yuu muttered

"well...- uhm no thanks" Yukiko's face was concealed by her hair as she went back to studying

"How could you refuse dummy... he knew math when the math teacher asked him, you should've accepted" Yukiko silently told herself

"guess I'll have to finish this myself" Yuu shrugged and sat on his seat

This time he noticed the stares of his classmates, ore on the female side

"...want some?" Yuu tried to smile, feeling uncomfortable from the stares

the girl's eyes widened and they begun to flock around him, taste testing his bento

"woah, who made this?" a girl exclaimed

"me..." Yuu glanced back at his lunch

"It's really good!" the girls were very noisy that it attracted the attention of the male students

"hey that's no fair! let us try!" the male students decided to try some and exclaimed the same as the girls exclaime

"well, there really are some talented people out there" a student exclamied

"my name's Kenji Kanoushiro, I'm the class representative, don't hesitate to ask me anything!, to be honest I was looking for a way to chat with you but you didn't seem really approachable! ahahahahha" Kenji laughed

"well he DO have a point, and it's Kenji alright, the most talkative guy in the room, other than the prince of Junes' and disappointment, Yosuke." some students blotted.

* * *

REVIEWWWWWWWWW!


End file.
